


Of Coffee and Love

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Steve, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love you's, I needed fluff, I write too much angst jesus, M/M, Stony :), Tony is still a billionaire, angst apparently, but one cannot be sure, hopefully no angst, if theres fluff, it's like, no powers, there's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony walked into the sparsely crowded coffee shop in that cold winter morning. He quickly made way to the counter and practically threw himself on the counter, surprising the blonde barista. He was not only the owner of a multi-billionaire company, but he was also only wearing a tank top, jeans, and sandals, instead of a coat and two or more layers like a normal human being. But, he was Tony Stark, he could do what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Coffee and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired of angst taking over my stories man (I'm pouting and everything)

Tony walked into the sparsely crowded coffee shop in that cold winter morning. He quickly made way to the counter and practically threw himself on the counter, surprising the blonde barista. He was not only the owner of a multi-billionaire company, but he was also only wearing a tank top, jeans, and sandals, instead of a coat and two or more layers like a normal human being. But, he was Tony Stark, he could do what he wanted.  
"Um... sir?" Tony responded in a groan that was almost inhuman.  
"May I help you?" Tony stood up straight to lean into the barista's ear.  
"I want coffee, black." he whispered with a wink, then fell back down onto the counter. Without the caffeine, he was just as useful as a puppet with the strings cut off. The barista shrugged and typed it into the cash register.  
"3.89" he said. Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out the first bill he could get his hands on. The barista's eyes widened.  
"I can't break this-"  
"Keep the change..." he trailed off, not knowing the barista's name.  
"Steve, my name is Steve." Steve said, smiling a little at Tony's antics. He put the money in, and the recite came out.  
"Name." he said. Tony groaned at more thinking.  
"My name's Tony." he said. Steve nodded. Fifteen minutes later, his name was called up, and he picked up his coffee. He took the first gulp, relishing the burn it gave him as his brain started functioning again. He sighed happily and looked at Steve.  
"Are you new here? Haven't seen you around before, and that's saying something, since I'm a regular." Steve raised an eyebrow.

"I got transferred here today." Tony nodded and grabbed a napkin.

"Call me sometime, gorgeous. We should chat." he said, winked, and walked out, leaving Steve blushing and holding the napkin. He looked down at it and saw the numbers scrawled out, with hi name, and a message:

'You have pretty eyes.'

He smiled, and shook his head. Tony sure was something.

* * *

They had been going to places regularly since they first met. Steve was quiet, yet quirky and sarcastic. Tony was loud, yet charismatic and reserved. They balanced each other out.  
"That steak was amazing, I can't believe you only had one." Steve said poking Tony's side. Tony rolled his eyes.  
"Well, unlike some people who were shaped like god's, I have a figure to keep, you know?" Tony said smiling. Steve laughed, and that did weird things to Tony's stomach. He tried to calm them down. Their friendship was new, fragile, and he wasn't too keen on ruining it because of his stupid feelings. Steve looked at him, concerned with Tony's silence. It was unusual, he was always bursting with energy, never stopped talking. He nudged him.  
"Hey, you okay? You're awfully quiet." Tony smiled, easily. Too easy.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Steve frowned.  
"No, Tony, I've hung out with you enough to know when you're bull shitting your way through something. What's wrong, really?" Tony shook his head, panicking a little.  
"It's fine-"  
"Tony-"  
"It's nothing okay? Can we please just drop it?" He sounded desperate, so Steve took mercy and let it drop. He cared a lot for Tony, and knew from talking to the man that he wasn't used to someone asking him if he was okay and generally caring about him, truly. And he might care about him more than what a best friend should. He didn't understand what it was about Tony that made him fall for the proclaimed genius, but he did. He just wished that Tony had the same feelings, but what would Tony want with him? He was a billionaire for Christ sakes. Steve was just a barista for a small coffee shop, barely being able to pay his bills in time, and his mothers hospital bills. He would just stump the other man from having success, so he kept his feelings down. He didn't want to ruin the good thing they had.

* * *

Steve opened the door to his house at half past three in the morning to see a soaked Tony Stark standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets.  
"Tony what are you-"  
"I have to say this, and I don't care if it'll make everything awkward because I need you to know. Steve, of all the people I've ever met, you have been the one person that has cause me to, blush, smile a real smile, and have butterflies in my stomach. You treat me like a normal person, like how I've always wanted to be treated. You are a gentleman, and stubborn in all the good ways. You are adorable when you don't get something right away, and will never let me pay the bill if we go out to eat, even if you don't have much money. You are sweet and kind and goddammit Rogers, I love you." he took Steve's face in is hands and smashed their lips together. Steve gave a muffled squeak before sinking into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tony's shaking form, hands landing on his hips, keeping him steady, and kissed back. Tony turned his head and let go of Steve's face to place his arms around the man's neck. They pulled away to breath and looked into each other's eyes, slightly dazed expression.  
"I love you too, Tony." Tony beamed. They kissed again and pulled away. Tony then sneezed. Steve gave a little laugh.  
"Let's get you inside, and out of these clothes." Tony smiled and blushed at realizing Steve's intentions.  
"Yeah, let's do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Goddammit! I keep writing- ugh, there's no point in trying to not write it, I'mma end up writing it anyways. Love it? Hate it? eh?


End file.
